1. Field of the Description
The present invention relates, in general, to aerial displays and control of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) such as multicopters, and, more particularly, to control methods and systems for using UAVs to provide a synchronized aerial display with floating pixels (or “flixels”).
2. Relevant Background
In the entertainment industry, there are many applications where it is desirable to provide an aerial display. For example, an amusement park may have a lagoon or other open space over which it is desired to present a display to entertain visitors. In another example, massively large aerial displays may be presented at sport stadiums or other venues to celebrate holidays such as New Year's Day throughout the world and the 4th of July in the United States.
While it is desirable to provide exciting and surprising shows, each large aerial display must also be presented in a safe manner. Further, for theme parks and other settings, it may be useful for the aerial display to be controlled and choreographed to be repeatable but adapted to be modified. For example, it may be useful to repeat a particular show for several weeks (e.g., during a particular holiday season) but then modify it to suit a new season or provide a differently themed show to attract repeat visitors.
Presently, aerial displays have been limited in how easy it has been to alter the choreography and to provide a repeatable show. Some “aerial” displays have relied upon very complex fountain systems to provide sprays of water upon which light may be projected or directed. These shows can be difficult to change or modify to provide a new show and are limited in the amount of the air space that can be utilized as the spraying water only reaches certain heights. Other aerial shows rely on fireworks, which can be dangerous to implement and often provide a different show result with each use. Other displays may use aircraft such as blimps dragging banners or even large display screens. While useful in some settings, these aircraft-based displays typically have been limited in size and use only a small number of aircraft and display devices.